


Nyota's Palace of Sugar

by aaamoon, Adenil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, An Illogical Amount of Sexy Times, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotic dancing, Lapdance, M/M, No Refractory Period, Non-Human Genitalia, Road Head, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: “请你喝一杯，甜心？”他惊讶地抬起头看着医生，对方朝他挑了挑眉毛。老骨头重新穿上了那件过小的手术外衣，非常诱人地紧贴着二头肌，但是他没有穿裤子，只穿着内裤。Spock能看到医生大腿上的皮肤依然反着光，挂着刚刚由于用力留下的汗水。他有种奇怪的冲动，想要舔掉那些汗水。“这里的酒水是免费的。”……Spock为了学校作业去了一家脱衣舞俱乐部，然后遇到了老骨头医生。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 10





	Nyota's Palace of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nyota's Palace of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622252) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 



> Thanks soooo much for letting me do this translation!!
> 
> 这篇真的太辣了太辣了  
> 脱衣舞男老骨头太性感  
> 迟到地祝大家新年快乐！！安康！！

**Nyota's Palace of Sugar**

**Nyota** **的蜜糖宫殿**

**Adenil**

* * *

他的社会学作业是观察非熟悉种族进行熟悉行为。Spock选择了观察人类跳舞，而当他真正来到这家酒吧的时候，他觉得他的老师可能没有理解他的意思就同意了他的选题。

舞蹈酒吧的外面有三个被霓虹灯点亮的遮檐，灯光闪着不同的颜色，多数是红色、蓝色和粉色。一个遮檐上面写着“各种男色（Boys! Boys! Boys!）”，还有一个是“酒水免费！”。舞蹈酒吧的名字是“Nyota的蜜糖宫殿”，下面还有副标题“她的男孩们为你而舞！”。酒吧的外表看上去很矛盾。炫目的颜色很吸引人，但是未粉刷的砖墙又黑又脏，败人好感。这里是一条小巷，距离旧金山最繁华的十字路口有八十二条街那么远，但是这里的生意似乎还不错。Spock将这些信息记录在他的平板上，然后走了进去。

出乎意料的是，酒吧里面很干净，不过当然，他本不该有相反的假设。这里光线昏暗。头顶没有照明灯，但是有很多频闪灯和两个迪斯科灯球。中央舞台前面有两个小舞台，每个台子上面都竖着一根高高的钢管。座位非常多，但大多数都对着左手边的舞台，一位年轻的金发男子在上面随着快节奏的电子乐旋转。他穿着很少的衣服和一个微笑。

Spock知道他必须融入环境不被察觉，于是他走到吧台，准备点杯喝的。吧台后面有一面大镜子，让客人们在喝酒时也能欣赏舞蹈。吧台边坐着八个人类和一个安多利亚人，也有不断坐下或离开的其他客人。“一杯牵牛星水，谢谢。”他说。

酒保是个少年，年龄看上去刚刚足够接触酒精，但是他仍然像看傻子一样看着Spock。他开口说话时，暴露了他厚重的俄国口音。“牵牛星水？你知道酒水是免费的，对吧？我可以给你调一杯劲大一点的。”

“牵牛星水就足够了，谢谢。”

“随你的便。”他耸了耸肩膀。他舞着灵巧的手腕调制Spock的酒，显然是在炫技。他在酒杯边沿插了一片柠檬。“享受表演吧。”

Spock把自己藏在远处的雅座，他可以在这里观察到整间大厅。他看不到身后的几张桌子，不过他已经猜出那里是客人享受膝上舞的地方。虽然他离那些客人很近，但他相当肯定舞者们不会来找他。他拿出他的平板参看，就在此时，背景音乐换了首曲子，表演的主持人对着麦克风讲话。

那个主持人有着厚重的苏格兰土腔，让他说的话有些难以理解。“让我们为怪癖队长（Captain Tiberius Kink）鼓掌！”金发男人深深鞠了一躬，然后转过身扭动他的屁股，观众沸腾了，不断朝那人扔信用点币。“没错，他是个漂亮的混蛋，不是吗？”观众大声笑起来。“各位，我们今晚的表演阵容非常强大。下一位是大家最喜欢的舞者之一，以他娴熟的用剑技巧倍受欢迎。”又一阵欢笑。“没错，他随时都能玩你的‘剑’。请欢迎潇洒的！勇猛的！魅力十足的！舞剑士（the Sword Swallowing Unbuckler）！”

音响传出一首富有暗示性的流行乐曲，一个黑发男人大摇大摆地走了出来，观众们欢呼喝彩。他身上的衣服看上去像是色情版的海盗服装，头上戴着一顶过大的帽子，帽子上还有一根夸张的孔雀羽毛，而且他的确配有一把剑。他慢悠悠地走到舞台边缘摆出一个姿势，一只穿着靴子的脚伸到空中，仿佛搭在什么东西上，向观众露出大腿内侧。观众们爆发出一阵掌声。

Spock觉得这非常有趣（fascinating）。

那个舞者慢慢脱掉一件件衣服，Spock又记了些笔记。虽然他认为这种舞蹈不具有挑逗性，但是研究放恣的人类行为，让他在思想上产生了满足感。他知道在写论文时，他会有大量的数据需要分析。另外，他可以重点讨论此种用剑方式的危险性。那把剑绝对没有开刃，否则剑士的舌头会被割掉。

最终，那位舞者离开舞台时只穿着靴子和那顶巨大的帽子，满身是汗，精疲力尽，但脸上依然带着微笑。苏格兰主持人宣布接下来的表演会有些延迟，“我们要让下一位舞者为你们做好热身准备，但是我们都知道，他值得等待，不是吗？”观众欢呼致意，然后在几位平常的替补舞者出场时安静了下来。

Spock决定多待一个小时收集笔记，他观察着观众向新舞者们扔信用点币。一个小时慢慢过去，表演不再具有吸引力。结束的时候，他确信不会再有新的信息了。就在他收拾东西准备离开的时候，主持人又出现了。

“好的，小伙们姑娘们，我们期待已久的表演就要来了！”观众大声欢呼着。Spock不知道他们是怎么提前知道下一个表演者是谁。“没错！你们人太多了，他只是有点害羞而已。他担心你们不会喜欢他！但是我知道你们非常喜欢，对吗？”观众又发出了一阵欢呼。“没错！让我们用热烈的掌声和叫喊欢迎下一位舞者！请多多鼓励多多欢迎，如假包换的（he’s the real McCoy!）！独一！……无二的！……老骨头医生！”

观众爆发出雷鸣般的掌声和喜悦的尖叫。Spock停下了收起平板的动作。这样的激动一定说明舞蹈表演很吸引人。至少他也应该看一看，让这些人类产生如此热情反应的原因是什么。他把包放下来，两只手交叠着放在桌子上观看表演。

音响中传来《Calling Doctor Love》的前奏，观众们竟然更加沸腾了。很长时间都没有人来到舞台上，Spock以为老骨头医生可能根本不会出现，但是紧接着，幕布附近传来窸窣的脚步声，一个男人跌跌撞撞地走了出来。

他有些邋遢，这是Spock注意到的第一件事，头发歪斜，脸上的胡茬不像是早上刮了又长出来的。他穿着手术衣，还有一件相当不合身的白大褂。总体而言，他看上去不像是放浪的人，但是观众们似乎认为他是今天晚上他们见过最完美的人。他们欢呼雀跃，而他瞪了他们一眼，犹豫地向前走了几步。

老骨头医生似乎不像剑士一样肢体灵活，面对观众也不像怪癖队长一样自如，但是他以一种特有的方式吸引着Spock。他怒冲冲地走到舞台前面，瞪着观众，《Calling Doctor Love》的旋律响彻整个大厅。他似乎很反感观众们的迷恋追捧，但是接着，他挑起了眉毛。他好笑地打量着他们，然后随意地脱掉白大褂，扔向观众。一位年轻的女性兴奋地尖叫着抢到了，放到脸前闻了一下。老骨头医生冲她扭了扭屁股，她痴狂地像是要晕倒了。

他背过身的时候，Spock能够看出，对于他的体型来说，那件手术衣至少小了两号。他纤细的腰身，挺直的脊背，还有浑圆的屁股，都展现给了观众。他举起胳膊，上衣也跟着向上移，露出一行窄窄的发光的小麦色皮肤。他又扭了几下，胳膊交叉在胸前，握住上衣的下摆。他没有戏弄观众，而是立即撕开上衣丢到一边。看到他诱人的皮肤在频闪灯中泛着光泽，观众们不约而同地深吸了口气。

看到此景，Spock在他的座位上挪了下身子。这个人类在审美上相当令人愉悦。他的身材管理得很好，非常匀称，四肢笔直。在他走向钢管的时候，Spock能看到他背上的肌肉绷紧放松。肌肉缓慢的拉伸看上去出奇地色情，而老骨头医生根本没有想要卖弄性感。

他走到钢管旁边，像是看宿敌一样看着它。观众大笑欢呼着，不停呼喊让他开始跳舞。而他只是朝他们摇了摇手指——看上去更像是责骂孩子的父亲而不是顽抗的色情舞者——然后开始拨弄手术长裤的系带。他的观众沸腾了，急切地叫喊着，让他脱掉裤子，一边挥舞着信用点币。看到此景，老骨头医生又扬起了眉毛，然后跪了下来。他爬过舞台，端详着那些拿着钱的人，然后选了一位兴奋的年轻男人。老骨头医生倾身吻了一下男人的手指，然后用牙齿轻轻叼走了那枚钱币。男人微笑着把自己的手举到唇边。

Spock意识到自己感到了明显的不适。他试图把视线从老骨头医生的舞蹈中移开，但他做不到。他像是入迷了，看着老骨头医生毫不张扬地踢掉裤子，露出一条深蓝色的内裤，一个红十字架正好覆盖住裆部的隆起。Spock发现他在盯着那里看——双眼被红色吸引，就像弓箭瞄准了靶心——于是他将视线向上移，看着医生的脸。

他惊讶地发现医生在看着他，但这是不可能的，医生不可能在如此昏暗的灯光之中穿过整个大厅看到他。可能是因为医生有那种技巧，让每个人都感觉自己在与他对视，这样在表演中他们都能感觉被医生特殊对待。或许这就是他的观众反应如此热情的原因。但是这感觉相当奇怪，医生的目光似乎能够穿透Spock。让Spock感觉毫无掩饰。

背景音乐换了一首歌，老骨头医生抓住钢管。Spock知道自己还未完全理解人类社会的色情文化，但是他可以肯定，在任何条件下，《Witch Doctor》都不是撩人的曲子。不过，观众们欣然接受。老骨头医生爬上钢管转了一圈，伴着音乐随着节奏弓起后背，展示出令人叹服的体操技艺。

直到第三首歌结束，Spock才意识到他硬了。

幸运的是，他的阴茎还没有伸出体外的迹象，因为他有足够的控制力，把阴茎收在生殖鞘内。但这种情感还是让他感到困惑。他知道之后他会冥想这件事，找出原因。与此同时，他的指尖又刺又痛。他有种强烈的欲望，想要伸手触碰另一个人的皮肤。他的手感觉很冷。很空。他的冲动让他想要用手掌抚摸医生正在展露的结实的肉体，沿着医生的脊柱向下，捧住覆有衣物的屁股，撕开布料，把医生脱光。Spock坐直身子。他的冲动难以忍受，但他还是掌控住了。

老骨头医生的舞蹈结束的时候，Spock发现自己很失望。他漫不经心地小口喝着剩下的牵牛星水。医生收敛扔给他的信用点币，然后给观众敬了一个不怎么标准的军礼，不过他们还是很喜欢。他走向幕布，腰肩随着步伐摇摆。

“好的，大家掌声再热烈一点！”听到主持人的话，观众们发出一声欢呼。“今晚老骨头医生会下台串场，并且乐于给大家签名，对吗医生？”

医生瞪了主持人的雅座一眼。观众们放声大笑。

“哎呀，可能不会有签名了。但是我敢肯定他愿意和你们玩医生游戏！”

老骨头医生消失在幕布后面，观众们的热情渐渐消散了。Spock喝光了他的牵牛星水，考虑要离开了。由于他不能分辨的理由，他想多待些时间。几分钟过去，他试图符合逻辑地决定想要停留的原因是什么，但是等他意识到他的原因根本没有逻辑的时候，他听到了一个声音。

“请你喝一杯，甜心？”

他惊讶地抬起头看着医生，对方朝他挑了挑眉毛。老骨头重新穿上了那件过小的手术外衣，非常诱人地紧贴着二头肌，但是他没有穿裤子，只穿着内裤。Spock能看到医生大腿上的皮肤依然反着光，挂着刚刚由于用力留下的汗水。他有种奇怪的冲动，想要舔掉那些汗水。

“这里的酒水是免费的。”

老骨头笑了出来。“只是搭讪的说法而已。意思是我想坐在你这儿。可以吗？”

Spock点了点头，老骨头坐在了他的旁边，而不是对面，Spock有些意外。

老骨头好奇地摸了摸Spock的杯子。“你在喝什么？”

“我在喝牵牛星水。”

他发出一声低沉的笑声。“不，不是。你在喝波本酒。”

Spock张开嘴，想要反驳说他的杯子中不含有波本威士忌，但是老骨头冲他眨眼的样子让他重新考虑。“是的，”他说，“我想是的。”

“很好。”老骨头冲服务员挥了挥手，给他们要了两杯波本。“请告诉我，一个像你一样高大英俊的瓦肯人来这种肮脏的地方干什么？”

Spock觉得他不应该揭露自己真正的目的是写论文，但是他也不想撒谎。“我来观察舞蹈表演。”他最终说道，这足够符合事实。

“是吗，我猜你绝对是来看舞的。”老骨头似乎被他逗乐了，或者他一直都戴着这样的笑脸。“你都观察谁了？”

“我……在2200时走进酒吧，怪癖队长正在跳舞。”

“看来你来对时候了。他跳得怎么样？”

“他的舞蹈是合乎需要的（adequate），他的观众被激起了想要的反应。”

老骨头发出一阵粗鲁的狂笑，然后用手捂着嘴，脸颊泛着可爱的粉红色。“抱歉，只是……我敢肯定Jim非常想听到唯一来这里的瓦肯人认为他的舞蹈是合乎需要的。”

“的确如此。”Spock说，这样的反应让他有些恼火和疑惑。

“那我呢？”老骨头似乎突然离得更近了，冲Spock扇着睫毛。“我看到你观察我了。别担心，我不是自大虚荣的人。你认为我的舞蹈怎么样，亲爱的？”

“你的表演是……”Spock犹豫了，不确定该说什么。“非常合乎需要的（Very adequate）。”

老骨头轻声笑着，同时他们的酒送到了。Spock注意到老骨头没有立即喝酒。他拿着酒杯，用手指擦去凝结的水珠，沾湿了他的皮肤。他的指尖收了回去，潮湿闪亮的指尖。直到老骨头又笑起来的时候，Spock才意识到自己在盯着他的手看。

“告诉我你的故事。”

“我的故事？”

“没错。”老骨头拖着长腔说，“一定是相当精彩的故事，才会把你带到这种地方。”

“我恐怕不是。”Spock说，“我可以向你坦白吗？”

老骨头歪着头。“当然，说吧。”

“我来观察跳舞，而这是一项作业的一部分。我在星际学院学习。”

是Spock误会他了，还是老骨头看上去真的有些紧张？“真的吗。”他最终说道。

“是的。”Spock点了点头，“我想要观察无拘束条件下的人类舞蹈。”

“好吧，你肯定是得偿所愿了。”老骨头终于喝了口酒，但他看上去有些沮丧。

“我认为这舞蹈非常有趣，或许甚至让我怀念过去。”看到老骨头不可置信的神情，Spock继续说道，“这与瓦肯儿童在幼儿学校跳的舞并非不同。不过我们的动作没有那么协调。”

老骨头震惊不已。“你们在幼儿园像这样跳舞？”

Spock只是抬起眉毛。他喝了一小口他的酒。

老骨头笑了起来，他的笑声让Spock感到温暖。在那之后，场面并不尴尬。老骨头礼貌地询问Spock的研究，Spock告诉老骨头，他主修粒子物理学，决心将来成为星舰的科学官。老骨头对他的生活没有说太多。（“你已经看到全部了。”他说，挥手示意舞台然后示意自己的身体。）Spock不确定怎么回事，但是某个时候，他们开始讨论康德，Spock认为地球的康德与瓦肯星的Surak是非常相似的。讨论迅速升温，老骨头显然认为牺牲人民在道德上不可能是公正的。Spock发现这样的聊天能够带来精神上的启发。他没有注意过去了多少时间，直到一位棕色眼睛目光凌厉的年轻女性来到他们跟前。

“又在偷懒吗，蜜糖？”

老骨头皱起脸。“Nyota，我只是在，呃，招待这位客人。”

“是吗。”她长长地打量了Spock一眼。“你招待得太周到了，酒吧都快要关门了。”

“见鬼，真的吗？”他环顾四周，不过当然，这里没有钟表。他转过身，向Spock露出一个难为情的微笑。“我很抱歉，占用了你这么多的时间。”

“不必道歉。我认为我们的谈话是令人满足的。”Spock意识到他的喉咙有些痛，因为整个晚上都在为了盖住音乐声高声讲话。

这里的老板，Nyota挪了下脚。“在我们关门之前，你为什么不送我们的新朋友离开呢？”她提议。

“好的，我马上就到。”老骨头看着她走远了，叹了口气。“我掉屎坑里了（I’m in deep shit）。”

Spock惊讶地抬起眉毛。“你为什么会在粪便之中？”

“你知道我什么意思。我今晚没有跳任何膝上舞，所以当我们分钱的时候，我的份额就不够了。Nyota讨厌这样。”

“你似乎，如人们所说，在舞蹈表演的时候‘大杀四方’。”

“是啊，但那都是不值一提的零钱。”他冲Spock皱起眉毛。“对不起，我不该向客人说这些。”

“鉴于我没有购买任何东西，我不是一名客人。”Spock有些犹豫。他身上带了些信用点。“你通常在一个小时内表演几次私人舞蹈？”

“呃，三四次？不一定。”

Spock迅速计算了一下，算出他曾看到酒吧客人给怪癖队长的平均钱数，这位舞者似乎是这里小费最高的膝上舞表演者。“给你。”他说，一边拿出他的钱。“这应该足够弥补你失去的收入。”

老骨头睁大眼睛看着那些钱。“不行。这太多了！我不能接受，我们只是在聊天。”

“是的。”Spock说，“而且我认为我们的谈话非常……有启发性。”

老骨头看上去依然有些迟疑。“……你确定吗？”

“我确定。”

老骨头小心地接过钱。他看上去不知道该怎么处理这些钱币。Spock看到过其他舞者把它们塞进内衣，但是此时此刻，这样的行为显得有些不真诚，“谢谢你。”

Spock站起身，朝老骨头点了点头。“谢谢你与我交谈。”他正式地说。

“当然。”老骨头急忙起身。Spock想起了他跌跌撞撞走上舞台的样子，Spock突然有种冲动，想要用脸去蹭老骨头的后颈。“我还会，呃。你还打算再来吗？”

Spock尊敬地颔首。“我想我会。”他说。

Spock走了几步，然后老骨头冲他大喊。“嘿！你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Spock。”他举起手敬了瓦肯传统举手礼，看着老骨头扬起眉毛。

“Spock。”他重复道，舔了舔嘴唇。“我叫Leonard。Leonard McCoy。如果你真的再来的话，你可以找我。”

当然，Spock肯定他完全可以求见老骨头医生，而所有人都知道他想见的是谁。这更加亲密。“Leonard。”他品尝着这个词。他喜欢这个陌生的人类词语在他舌尖的感觉。“晚安，Leonard。”

“到时候见，Spock。”

Spock没有赶上晚班车，他回到宿舍的时候，已经接近黎明了。他原本计划那天晚上起草社会学论文，但是那只能往后拖了。他需要睡眠，才能以最高效率工作。他躺在他的房间里，蜷缩在单人床上，听着室友的呼噜声，脑海中浮现着当天转身离开的时候，Leonard迟疑的小小的微笑。

-

在早晨刺眼的阳光中，Spock决定他不该再去那间酒吧。再次进入那个地方是不合逻辑的。

但是，在两天之后，他进行了每周一次的自慰行为，为了让他的身体以最高效率运行。他发现他的思维不想往常一样，没有专注于动作，尽快地实现高潮，他走神了。Spock发现自己在想Leonard——想他瘦弱的身形，想他轮廓分明的腹肌，想他诱人的大腿。他想象着Leonard为他跳膝上舞会是什么感受。想象着Leonard的屁股——像异邦人的耳朵一样圆，只穿着内裤，结实漂亮——磨蹭他伸出鞘外的勃起。他想象着Leonard像绕着钢管一样缠着他在狂喜中曲起后背和脖颈会是什么样子，而他不断撞进Leonard的身体，一次又一次，一次又一次——

他失控地高潮了，但没有射精。在他的下身缩小之前，他又开始撸弄，这一次，他想的是Leonard灵巧的嘴巴……

-

当那个名叫Pavel的酒保提前摆好他的牵牛星水等他的时候，Spock意识到他已经成为了Nyota蜜糖宫殿的常客。

“在你的老位置上，Spock先生。”男孩咧嘴笑着说。

Spock点了点头表示感谢。他的老位置在角落里。这里能够清楚地看到舞台，只要是他坐在这儿的时候，就不会有人问他是否需要膝上舞。他可以在这里完成作业，过去的四周每天晚上他都在这里写论文。有意思的是，这种节奏不断重复的重低音舞曲通常能帮他集中注意力。Leonard经常的打扰也给他带来启发。在Leonard每次来找他之前，他总会加倍努力，确保他总能有可以谈论的话题。

而今天，Leonard似乎状态不佳。他还没有来找Spock讨论，尽管Spock看到他之前休息了一次。最终来和Spock说话的，是Hikaru——之前的剑士。

“假装我们在调情。”Hikaru说，重重地坐在了他的旁边。

Spock皱眉看着对方。“你身上覆满了花。”

“啊？”他低头看着自己，好像有些惊讶。他的确是字面意义上被花覆盖了。花朵间的空隙裸露出的皮肤，Spock知道那是其他人垂涎渴求而摸不到的。“哦，这个啊。你想要一朵吗？”他从左胸处摘了一朵康乃馨，别到Spock耳朵上。“女士们非常喜欢牡丹弟弟（Peony Penis），但是下周我打算尝试点新东西。有关飞行……寻欢孔舵手（Glory-Hole Helmsemen）？我还没确定。还在想什么癖好更合适。”

“的确。”

“无论如何。”Hikaru清了清喉咙。“我只是来告诉你，McCoy今天一整天都在生闷气。当他有这种情况的时候，他会疏离所有人。所以如果你想和他说话，或许你得花钱去包间。”

“包间？”

“你之前没去过吗？去找Scotty，他会帮你安排的。普通规则适用：不准用手摸，之类的这种。” Hikaru弯起嘴角，“不过这对你来说也不是问题。”

是的，Spock非常肯定Nyota蜜糖宫殿的所有员工都假定他是禁欲主义者。不过他并不在意，这种假设的确压制了他想与Leonard进行性行为的冲动。“我会听从你的建议。谢谢你。”

Hikaru弯起嘴角，然后离开了座位。

Spock把他的平板放到一边，环顾整个房间。很快他就找到了Leonard，就像Hikaru所说，Leonard的确看上去心情不好。Leonard只穿着蓝色内裤，在为一位女客人敷衍地跳膝上舞。不过，那位客人似乎并没有发现Leonard缺乏热情。Spock不满地注意到那个客人微张的嘴和激凸的乳头。过了一会儿，他意识到这种情绪是源自嫉妒的愤怒。他不想让那个客人像那样触碰他的Leonard。

他站起身，收拾好他的东西，迅速走向主持人的卡座。现在没有表演，Scotty立即冲他挥了挥手。

“你好啊，Spock先生！你是来自告奋勇表演才艺的吗？”

不知道怎么回事，Scotty发现了Spock在年轻时曾跳过舞，并且自那时起，不停地请他加入这里表演舞蹈。Spock摇了摇头。“今晚不会，Scott先生。我想要询问如何得到一间包间。”

“哦，为了老骨头？”Scotty打趣地笑着。“你去挨着后墙最左边那一间。他一有空，我就会叫他过去的。”

Spock点头以示感谢。

他非常轻松就找到了那个房间，不过“房间”一词不怎么恰当。这儿更像是个储物间。空间特别小，一个长椅靠着一面墙，对面墙放着一个十厘米宽的桌子，墙上还有一面镜子。长椅坐垫是人造皮革，看上去很容易清洗，Spock尽量不去想那上面之前有哪种体液。房间内只有昏暗的蓝色灯光，Spock找不到光源在哪里。他放下他的书包，坐了下来，双手交叠放在腿上。

关门之后音乐听不太清。Spock注意到他的指缝有一小粒灰尘，他清理干净了。他继续盯着自己的手，等待着。

他能听到Leonard正在走近。“——该死的，我说了我没心思给那些没人爱的白痴跳私人舞！我之前明确要求了我不必——哎呦！”Leonard咕哝着，门被打开，Scotty粗鲁地把他推了进来。

“祝你玩得开心，医生！” Scotty欢快地说，然后把门关上了。

Leonard慢慢直起身，瞪着Spock。“妈的，爱管闲事……”他重重地坐在Spock旁边，两条胳膊交叉在胸前。“你想看跳舞，是吗，Spock？”

“不是现在。我只想与你聊天。鉴于你工作繁忙，这似乎是我实现目标的最佳方法。”

“繁忙。嗯哼，随便吧。你不用非得嘲笑我，你知道吗。”

Spock抬起眉毛。“嘲笑你？”

Leonard跳下长椅，开始在这个小屋内踱步。他几乎只能在一个方向走——但是还不到——两步。“是的，嘲笑我！你说我很忙，但是你明明知道我根本不是。”

Spock又扬起眉毛。“Leonard，你忙着招待了很多客人。我……注意到这一点。”

这句话让Leonard立即停下来脚步。“注意到什么？”

“自从我四小时前到来，你为十五个客人提供了服务。”

Leonard嘟哝道。“……这又不算什么。”

“Leonard，你痛苦的原因是什么？”

Leonard看着他，然后移开了视线。Spock观察了一会儿Leonard。他只穿着带着红十字标志的蓝色内裤和一双黑色高跟鞋。虽然他肩膀紧锁，但他看上去依然非常美味。“……我对他们来说只是笑话。”在黑暗中，他的蓝眼睛闪着亮光。

“笑话？Leonard，你是这里最受欢迎的单人舞者。”重低音的音乐从墙的另一边传来，Spock开始有种奇怪的感觉。

“你怎么会知道？”他倚着那个小桌子，胳膊抱于胸前。Spock目光追随着Leonard的动作。“不管怎样，他们喜欢我只是因为我是个笑话。而不是有关……”

“性爱？”Spock推测。他舔了舔他的嘴唇。

Leonard轻声笑了。“我以为你根本不知道这个词。”

“我相当了解。”

他们都没有说话，只有偶尔从大厅传来的重低音。Leonard打量着他，明亮的蓝眼睛微微眯起，像是在沉思。Spock能感觉到自己的体温在注视下不断升高。

“你很了解，是吗？”Leonard的嘴角微微弯起，Spock看着Leonard露出一个微笑，慢慢打开胳膊，用手抚摸他的身子。他向前走了一步，一只手落在Spock的下巴——不，是Spock的耳朵，轻轻地取下那朵康乃馨。他的手指没有立即移开，Spock敏感的耳朵尖能够捕捉到偏高的体温。“你就是这样得到这朵花的？” 那朵康乃馨在他的指尖转动。

“我与Hikaru接触不是为了寻求性爱。他来找我，建议我与你开一间包间。”

“他建议的，是吗？”Leonard叹了口气，检查着手里的花，然后转过身。他把那朵花放在小桌上，低下头。“……你买我为你跳舞不是为了嘲笑我，对吗Spock？”

“绝不。”他说。他意识到说话对他来说有点困难。他希望自己能够看到镜子中的Leonard，但是Leonard的肩膀挡住了视线，Spock只能满足于Leonard宽阔的后背。Leonard把手放在桌子上，后背的肌肉收紧移位，这个样子已经意味十足了。

Leonard发出一声低沉沙哑的轻笑。“好吧，既然你花钱买我了。你想让我干什么？”

Spock犹豫了。如果他能看到Leonard的脸，能解读他的情绪就好了。“我……”

“没关系。”Leonard轻声说。他转过身，眼中饥饿的神情让Spock屏住了呼吸。Leonard灼热的目光慢慢扫过Spock，从Spock的脚趾，到他整齐的头发，然后又向下，停留在Spock的嘴巴上。Leonard低沉甜美地喃喃道，“你可以告诉我。”

Spock能感觉到他已经性兴奋了，而Leonard还没做任何事情。他只是站在Spock面前。“我看到你在另一个客人的大腿上跳舞。”

“哦，是吗？那你的反应是什么？”

“嫉妒。”Spock毫不犹豫地承认了。他羞耻地低下头。“我道歉，Leonard。我不应该存在这种情绪。”

“但是你感受到了。”Leonard突然回到了他的面前。Leonard的手放在他的耳朵上轻轻抚摩，让Spock愉悦地颤抖了一下，然后Leonard的手轻轻把他的脸转了过来，让他看着Leonard。“Spock，我现在就在这里，告诉我你想让我怎么做。”

“……为我跳舞？”

Leonard露出一个温暖甜美的微笑，然后变成了更加风情的笑，像浓郁巧克力一样神秘莫测。他用另一只手沿着Spock的胳膊向上移，手指放在Spock的脖子上。Spock目不转睛地看着Leonard开始跳舞，动作缓慢而懒散，腹部肌肉因为弓起后背而收紧，弯起双腿腰部不断摆动。Leonard向前倾身，他的胸膛突然间离得很近。Spock能够闻到人类男性的气味，还有微弱的古龙水味。他能看到Leonard皮肤上的身体闪粉，他想知道——不合逻辑地想——那是不是可食用的闪粉。Leonard的手伸进Spock的头发，Spock屏住了呼吸，举起他的手想要搂住Leonard诱人的腰。

“不行。”Leonard抓住他的手腕。“包间内不准用手摸。”

Leonard慢慢把Spock的双手放低，让Spock的手指沿着他内裤上方的体毛向下，轻轻擦过裆部的隆起。Spock有种冲动，想要张开手掌捧住Leonard的硬挺，感受它的温暖和沉重，将它从那块布料中解脱出来然后含入嘴中。

作为代替，他握紧拳头，狠狠放在坐垫上。Leonard推开他的双腿，站在他的两腿之间。Leonard伏在Spock身上，用他赤裸的身体磨蹭Spock穿着衣服的身体。Leonard的每一寸肌肤都让Spock感到兴奋，他能感觉到他的生殖鞘因为欲望变湿，他的阴茎迟疑地想要伸出来。他勉勉强强控制住了这个反应。

Leonard爱抚着他：他的腹部，他的胳膊，他的胸膛，他颈间敏感的皮肤，他的下颚线，然后双手再度向下移。Leonard的手指毫不避讳地在Spock裤腰上面游走，然后扶着Spock的大腿站稳，继续跳舞。

“……你怎么不说话。”Leonard轻声说。

“我可以对你说同样的话。”Leonard扭动的身姿，刻意的动作让Spock痴迷陶醉。“我在试图不错过任何细节。”

Leonard又发出一声轻笑，Spock毫无防备地感到一阵兴奋。他感觉到自己疑惑地张开了嘴，然后看着Leonard因为他的表情咬着嘴唇。

“哦，你太迷人了。”Leonard告诉他，“你看着我的样子。”

“你让我神魂颠倒（I find you fascinating）。”

然后Leonard转了个身，露出漂亮的后背，还有脊柱小小的凸起。他双臂举过头顶，绷紧肩膀上的肌肉。Spock肆无忌惮地看着，将眼前的景象记入脑海。出乎意料的是，Leonard坐在了他的大腿上。

令人沮丧的是，Leonard的动作像羽毛一样轻。因为穿着高跟鞋，Leonard的屁股更加漂亮，和Spock之间只隔着几层布料，Leonard轻轻磨蹭着Spock的下身。Spock忍不住倒吸了一口气。接着他听到了Leonard随之而来的笑声。

“别克制，亲爱的。让我感受你。”

Spock略微收回了一点他的控制，他的生殖缝打开了。在穿着裤子的情况下变硬很不舒服，他的阴茎想要直直地伸出来，但是当Leonard的屁股蹭到他的时候，这感觉太美妙了。他又深吸了口气，胯部向上挺了一下。

“哦！”Leonard叹了口气，仰起头。“你喜欢这样吗？”

“是的。”Spock根本移不开视线。

Leonard用手扶着Spock的大腿，把他的腿推得更开了。这让Leonard能够更加灵活地跳舞，而Spock不能再向上顶胯了。他只能坐在那里，接受Leonard放荡浑圆的屁股轻轻的磨蹭。Leonard低着头，脖子修长又光滑。很可口。Leonard似乎有些害羞，声音像是在耳语。

“我喜欢像这样感受你。”

Spock越过Leonard去看镜子，看到Leonard愉悦地闭着双眼。Spock咬紧了自己的嘴唇。

“感受你……为我硬起来，紧紧贴着我。你喜欢紧贴着我吗，Spock？”

“我喜欢。”

“你想这样已经多久了？”

“自从我们第一次见面，我无法停止想象与你性交。”

Leonard发出一声呻吟。“上帝，你真是要杀了我。”他静止了片刻，仿佛需要找回平衡。“我……有类似的想法，那天晚上。”

“告诉我。”

“想象我跪在你面前，”他们的目光在镜中相遇。“脱下你的裤子，给你口活，直到你面无表情的脸崩溃。”

Spock扬起眉毛以示质疑。“欢迎你的尝试。”

Leonard转过身，抱住Spock的脑袋，抵着自己的胸口。Spock忍不住张开嘴，舔掉微微反光的不断积累的汗水，味道是咸的，还带有甜甜的什么东西。可能是闪粉。“哦，上帝啊，Spock。”Leonard扭动着身子，而Spock在他的左胸舔出一条湿润的窄路，然后向上轻扫粉色乳头。“操。”

Spock若无其事地抬头看着他。“你刚才的提议依然有效吗？”

“你个混蛋。”Leonard笑着说。他突然跪到地上，用手盖住Spock裆部的隆起。他用拇指抚摸裤子上的接缝，抬头看着Spock，嘴角弯出一个调皮的弧度。“你想让我给你口。”

Spock点了点头。“是的。”

“操，我也想。”Leonard似乎失去了控制。他拉开Spock的裤子，让Spock忍不住皱眉蹙额，Leonard拉下Spock的内裤，Spock倒吸了一口气。Leonard宽厚的手握着他湿润赤裸的绿色阴茎。仅仅是看到他的样子就让Leonard发出一声呻吟。“见鬼，你看上去太棒了。”Leonard的嘴唇贴了上去。

Spock向那温热的气息挺起胯部。“Leonard……”

“嗯。”Leonard又舔了一下，用舌头聚起湿滑的液体。“你尝起来也很棒。”

“Leonard。”他更加严肃地说。

Leonard轻声低笑，然后嘴唇含住Spock阴茎顶端。他一点一点地向前移，嘴唇下流地张开，Spock慢慢消失在那个温暖潮湿的空间。Spock强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着Leonard将他吞进，美妙轻柔地吮吸着，直到整根没入。Leonard发出一声低沉的呻吟。

“唔。”Leonard嘟囔着。他似乎欲罢不能，不停地吮吸吞咽那些湿滑的液体。这比任何事情都能让Spock忍不住向前顶送胯部。

无视不准触碰的警告，他用双手紧紧抓住Leonard的头发，而Leonard加快了频率。Leonard看上去失控了，眼睛向上翻，粉色的嘴唇尽力张大包裹住绿色的肉体，鼻翼不断扇动。他吮吸着Spock，仿佛像需要空气一样，他抓着Spock的腰胯拉近一点，将Spock的硬挺送进喉咙。

“Leonard！”Spock低声说。他睁开不知何时闭上的双眼，Leonard抬着失神火热的双眼看着他。Spock抓着他的头发，将他的脑袋按了下去。Leonard随着动作呻吟着。于是Spock将他扣在那里，他的鼻子紧贴着Spock的腹股沟。Spock磨蹭着他的喉咙，Leonard不停扭动身子喘着粗气呻吟着。“你……太美了。”

Leonard屏住呼吸，手指收紧箍住Spock的胯。

“我……”Spock想要控制自己，但是他整个身体都在燃烧。“快要高潮了。”

Leonard醉人的喉音变得更加兴奋，他吃力地又进行了一次深喉。Spock没有坚持太久。他插进Leonard湿热的喉口，Leonard贪婪地吃掉渗漏出的液体。高潮的时候Spock让自己射了出来，一股股精液灌进Leonard饥渴的喉咙。Leonard的反应是一声模糊不清的潮湿的叫喊，睫毛不断扇动。他不停地吮吸着Spock，直到Spock无法承受全部的感受，轻轻地抽了出来。

Leonard看上去快不行了。嘴巴上沾着精液和唾液，眼神朦胧。Spock抱起还在颤抖的Leonard，放在自己的大腿上，用手去摸Leonard的下身。

他惊讶地停下了动作。Leonard已经射过了。

“嗯。”Leonard笑了笑，含糊不清地说，“抱歉，只是……我等太久了。”

Spock举起手捧住Leonard的脖子，将他拖入一个吻。Leonard立即张开嘴让Spock探索，Spock从Leonard的舌尖舔尝到自己精液的味道。Leonard的嘴唇光滑丰满又柔软，每次Spock轻轻啃咬唇瓣的时候，他都会发出微弱的喘息。

他们吻得毫无章法。Leonard在他怀中不停颤抖，像花一样柔弱。Spock顺着Leonard的下巴不停亲吻，来到他的锁骨，轻轻地吮吸着，保证不会留下印记。但Leonard仍然弓起身子贴得离Spock更近了。

“该死。”他嘟囔道，“天哪，我——我想让你在我身上留下痕迹，Spock。”

“这样的举动不具有可行性。”Spock说，然后用舌头舔了舔Leonard的脖子。

“见鬼。呃，为——为什么不行？”

“你还在工作，你的顾客不会喜欢的。”

“让他们见鬼去吧。”

Spock抬头看着Leonard，扬起眉毛。

Leonard瞪着他。“……你说得对。”他生气地说，“妈的，你说得一点也不错。该死的，我太想要你了。”

Spock紧紧搂住他，两人身体紧贴在一起。“你拥有我。”

“我想要更多。不是在这鞋盒子一样大的屋子，满是别人的精液。”他诱人地咬着下嘴唇，Spock忍不住吻了上去，用舌头撬开Leonard的嘴巴。他们一同叹息，然后Leonard向后撤。“……我得上完剩下的班。”

“的确。”

“你会……留在这儿吗？”

Spock亲吻着他的肩膀。“我会。当你工作结束的时候，我们会去你家，然后我们会再次进行性行为。”

Leonard大声笑了。“你可真是浪漫，对吗？”他艰难地退了回去，双手不舍地抚过Spock的脖子和肩膀。“好吧……该死，我得换条内裤。呃，你和我一起出去。先把你自己收拾好。是的，就像这样。你走在我前面……很好。”

他们有些难堪地离开了包间，幸好酒吧灯光昏暗，他们没有被发现。Leonard回到后台，过了一会儿穿了一条新的内裤重新出现，脸上带着尴尬的微笑。

Spock坐在他的老位置上等候。他发现自己引以为傲的耐心已经所剩无几了。

-

Spock无法集中注意力。他试着专心去看平板上的文章，但是平时帮他专注的音乐现在只让他不断分神去想他唯一想要做的那件事。虽然Leonard今晚不会继续在台上表演，但是Spock能够想象到，在他的脑海中，Leonard在舞台上慢慢转身，大腿绕着钢管，绷紧脚尖，腹肌因为动作而收紧。他的目光轻掠过整间酒吧，偶尔看到Leonard在为不同的客人提供膝上舞和陪伴。不止一次，他们视线交汇。他注视着Leonard的眼睛，直到Leonard红着脸躲开。Spock深呼吸，想要平静自己不断浮现的情欲，一秒一秒地等待Leonard下班。

他满足于计划他们的夜晚，精心细致地安排他将如何脱掉Leonard的衣服，取悦他，操他，爱他。酒吧灯光点亮、音乐停止的时候，他兴奋地颤抖着。

Leonard从大厅另一边冲了过来，穿着手术上衣和内裤，一只手拿着他的外套。他很烦躁，似乎忘了穿裤子。

“快点，我们走。我告诉Nyota我身体不舒服，明天再拿我的钱。你有车吗？”

“不。”Spock站起身，指尖轻轻扶住桌子站稳。他欣赏着Leonard眼中明亮的神情。Leonard依然渴望他，这让他倍感欣慰。

“我有。你可以坐我的车。”

“去你家？”

听到这句话Leonard停了下来，把外套挡在身体前面，像是在保护自己。“可以吗？”

“如果我们在我的宿舍进行我希望今晚与你进行的活动，我的室友很可能会向校委会提出控告。你的家更满足需求。”

Leonard愣愣地看着他。Spock迅速收拾好东西，背上背包。Hikaru正在越过吧台倾身和Pavel聊天，两人兴致勃勃地看着他和Leonard一起离开。作为回应，他抬起眉毛，然后发现Hikaru也向他抬起眉毛，不出声地大笑。

他们一起走入后半夜寒冷的空气中。Spock紧紧跟在Leonard身后，Leonard领着他来到他的穿梭车旁，打开门坐在了驾驶位上。Spock也坐了进去，把他的包放在脚边，一边观察着Leonard被路灯照出的侧影。Leonard微张着嘴，眼睛直直地盯着前方的黑暗，同时启动引擎，飞到空中。Leonard有些不安。

“Leonard，你看上去有些烦躁。”

“我只是——”Leonard瞥了他一眼，然后迅速转头盯着挡风玻璃。“我没事，我只是想——！”他屏住了呼吸，因为Spock伸出手隔着内裤包住了Leonard的下身。“Spock？”

“你说什么，Leonard？”他开始用拇指轻轻地揉弄，感觉到Leonard在他手中抽动。

“我，我想说，”他小心地说，声音有些不安和紧张。“这感觉有点……”他又深吸了一口气，紧锁眉头，盯着穿梭车的控制板。

“或许你想说，不真实？”Leonard对他的触碰的反应，让他非常愉悦。Leonard之前“生闷气”的状态显然还没有完全消失。毫无疑问，他还在怀疑自己的魅力。

“呃……”

“你以为在我们的幽会之后，我会离开？”

Leonard愣住了，Spock羽毛一样的触碰让他咬紧下巴。“我……可能有。”

“我不会离开。我甚至不能忍受让你离开我的视线。”Spock轻声说。“我必须告诉你，尽管我知道今晚我将拥有你，他们不会，但我的嫉妒没有减少。”

Leonard深吸了口气。“Spock……”

Spock手掌向下压，透过薄薄的布料感受Leonard的长度。在Spock的照料下，Leonard美妙地渐渐硬起来。Spock能感觉到自己也湿了。期待的感觉十分强烈。“我们还有多远？”

“几分钟。”

“嗯。”Spock哼了一声，手指向上游走，拉开Leonard的上衣下摆，抚摸腹部颤抖的肌肤。他把手指伸进Leonard的内裤，Leonard兴奋地颤抖着身子，分开了双腿。

“你会害死我们的。”他抱怨道，语气与他身体的兴奋反应正好相反。

“我信任你的能力。”Spock回答。他的手已经伸进去了，所以更加深入的探索似乎是相当符合逻辑的。他用手握住Leonard温暖的勃起，感受它的硬热，和光滑的肌肤。

Leonard屏住呼吸，双眼紧闭，一秒钟之后立即睁开。“你不觉得这有点不合逻辑吗？”

“一点也不。”Spock立即说道。他觉得自己不知为何和自己的身体有些分离。“你认为不合逻辑？”

Leonard惊讶地看了Spock一眼，而Spock将他的阴茎释放出来。“哦。”Leonard皱眉说道。

“我对逻辑的惊艳展示让你语塞了吗？”Spock问。他抬起眉毛，只是为了惹Leonard生气。

Leonard发出一声怒吼，继续驾驶着穿梭车。Spock能看出来Leonard决定无视他的那一刻。Leonard坚定地咬紧牙关。“你做的任何事情都不会让我说不出话。”

“我们拭目以待。”至于Spock，他正好被Leonard暴露在空气中漂亮的阴茎分神了。他看到被街灯一闪一闪地照亮的肉体。Spock试着记忆手中的形状。他舔了舔嘴唇，考虑着自己的下一个动作，却不由自主地向前倾身。

他不得不低头钻到Leonard胳膊下面，然后用嘴含住顶端。

湿咸的液体在他舌尖跳舞。他轻轻呼了口气，感受Leonard在他嘴中抽动，在呼气下塞满他的口腔。他认为拒绝如此美味的享受是不合逻辑的，于是他继续向下，将Leonard吞进口中，Leonard忍不住向上挺胯。

“你他妈疯了。”Leonard说，声音沙哑。

Spock哼了一声以示反对，接着感觉到一只手放在了他的后颈。他不确定这个动作到底是不是鼓励，但是他默认了，将Leonard含得更深，顶住他的上颚和喉咙。他用舌头绕住Leonard的硬挺，找寻着皮肤之下的脉搏。

“Spock。”穿梭车停了下来，轰鸣着关掉了引擎。“我们……到了。”

外面很黑。Spock继续轻轻吮吸，品尝着Leonard甘甜的味道。他简直舍不得停下来，Leonard微弱的喘息和大腿内侧绷紧的肌肉让他意乱情迷。Leonard两只手扶着他的脑袋，弄乱了他的头发，将他向下按。他听到Leonard的脑袋重重地落在靠背上，Leonard向下挪了挪身子，让自己的大腿分得更开。

“Spock，我们得进去。”Leonard说，但这显然不是他的意思。他正一上一下地按着Spock的脑袋，用他的性器操Spock的嘴巴。“有人——有人可能会看到。”

Spock慢慢停下了吮吸的动作，但是他没有退回去，而是停在那里，Leonard发出一声失望的呻吟，开始有节奏地向上顶着腰胯。Spock选择在这个时候撤了回去，让他的唇多停留了片刻，一只手依然撸弄着Leonard的阴茎，一边直起身子吻住Leonard的嘴。

在穿梭车拥挤的空间中亲吻是极其不自在的。中控台挤着Spock的侧腰，凹凸不平的主控台隔着他的后背。但是Leonard在他身下的感觉美妙极了，Leonard的呻吟让一阵一阵的愉悦顺着Spock脊柱堆积在他的后腰，他体内睾丸所在的地方。他自己的阴茎也很兴奋，生殖鞘湿润而敏感。他扭了下身子， 让自己能够用下身磨蹭控制台。Leonard惊讶地屏住呼吸，撤了回去。

“操。”Leonard说，潮热的呼吸打湿了窗户。“Spock，等等。停一下。”

Spock顺从了，停下了手上的动作，看着Leonard挣扎着找回控制。“怎么了，Leonard？”

“我——我说我想要你。不是在巴掌一样大的屋子。也不是在穿梭车里。等我一下。”

Spock默默数了十秒，然后慢慢松开了手，他看着Leonard穿好内裤，把外套放在身体前面。Leonard又看向他，迅速吻了他一下，然后打开车门。

“快点。”他说，“在我后悔为什么不现在就在这里做之前。”

车外空气很凉爽。让Spock微微颤抖，汗毛耸立。这么晚的时候，街道上异常的安静。Leonard已经绕到了车的另一边，Spock看着Leonard的意志迅速瓦解，就像Leonard的脚步一样快。然后Leonard急切地撞进了他的臂弯。

他让Leonard将他压在车壁上，他们吻在一起。Spock用手抚过Leonard宽厚的肩膀，沿着他的脊柱向下，捧住饱满的屁股。他轻轻揉捏，Leonard呻吟出声，张开双腿夹住Spock的一条腿，磨蹭着Spock的大腿。

Spock突然想要将Leonard抱起来，但是他不知道该去哪里。夜晚的空气开始让他不舒服，他的颤抖一半来自愉悦一半来自寒冷。他沿着Leonard的下巴向下亲吻，吮吸Leonard的耳根，轻声低语。

“带我到床上去，Leonard。”

Leonard发出一声呻吟，退了回去，一只手握着Spock的手腕，带着他走进附近的公寓楼。

他们分神了三次：在大门口，在等电梯的时候，在电梯里面。Leonard领着他穿过走廊，用钥匙打开家门。Spock跟在Leonard身后，搂住Leonard的腰把他推到门上，顺势关掉了门。

Spock的动作让Leonard呜咽了一声。Spock把手伸进Leonard的上衣，抚摸漂亮的肌肤，Leonard屏住了呼吸。他用双手享受刚才只有他看到过的美色，亲吻着Leonard的喉结。

Leonard的脑袋重重地落在门上。“这里可不是床。”

“足够接近了。”

“是吗？”Leonard有些迟疑地举起双手伸进Spock的头发，让Spock抬起头。他们亲吻着，Spock一只手伸进Leonard的内裤，将他依然硬着的阴茎释放出来。Leonard抵着Spock的嘴巴结结巴巴地说，“我们就不能……我忍不了太——”

Spock跪了下去，突然的动作让Leonard震惊地站在那里，手中还有几根扯掉的头发。Spock立即将Leonard含进口中。

“操！Spock！”Leonard双腿开始颤抖，Spock扶住了他。“我——我说我快……天哪，你对我做了什么。”

Spock哼了一声，双手稳稳扶着Leonard的臀部，让Leonard站在那里。他饥饿地吞咽吮吸，闻着Leonard的味道。没过一会儿，Leonard就开始大喘粗气，滚烫粘稠的液体灌进Spock的喉咙。

Spock尽数吞下，眼前一片白光，Leonard高潮的快感如闪电般一波一波向他袭来。他一动不动，Leonard在他嘴里搏动，慢慢变软，然后他站起身。他的手依然包裹着Leonard的屁股，他鼓励着抬起Leonard颤抖的双腿，绕在他的腰上。他在Nyota的酒吧见到过Leonard表演类似的动作，而现在他很高兴自己是Leonard的支撑物。

“我会帮你。”他轻声说。

Leonard似乎有些茫然，两只胳膊搂住Spock的脖子。Spock抱着他，离开门口走向走廊。他拐错了地方，Leonard嘟囔道，“嗯，不对，是那边……”然后他来到了Leonard的卧室。

简单的装潢很有品味。他们进来的时候，照明灯自动点亮，柔和的灯光照亮房间。床很软，上面铺着浅蓝色的床品。Spock把Leonard放在床边，Leonard躺了上去，两只手放在脑袋后面。

Spock后退一步，开始脱衣服。

“嗯。”Leonard舒了口气。“这还差不多。”

Spock抬起一根眉毛，嘴角轻撇，试图不让自己露出微笑。可还是惹得Leonard轻声发笑。“我恐怕不如你技巧娴熟。”

“你不需要任何特别的技巧。”Leonard拖着长腔说，“实际上，人们通常喜欢不完美的伴侣。”

Spock脱掉上衣，开始解皮带。“我不完美吗？”

Leonard的眼睛在灯光中闪闪发亮。“不。但我还是喜欢你。”

Spock脱掉全部衣服，站在Leonard面前。他俯在Leonard放松的身形之上，吻着Leonard的嘴巴，双手捧着Leonard的脑袋，Leonard轻轻喘息着，Spock开始脱Leonard的衣服。他向上拉扯Leonard的上衣，弄乱了Leonard的头发。他的手有些迟疑地脱掉了Leonard的内裤，在Leonard的大腿内侧留下一个温柔的吻。然后，他们第一次相遇的时候他曾想过，因此他舔了舔那里的皮肤。舌头舔舐着Leonard的大腿，只是品尝着味道。

Leonard长长地呼了口气，Spock亲吻他软掉的阴茎，让Leonard猛地一动。“那可不会很快就恢复的。”Leonard说。

“不幸的是，”Spock说，“你一定知道瓦肯人能够达到多次高潮，并且之间没有不应期。”

Leonard睁大双眼。“不，我不知道。或者说我忘记了。”

“无论如何。我相信今晚之后，你不会忘记这个事实。”在Leonard能够回答之前，Spock吻了上去。

Leonard的样子可爱极了，下流地大张着嘴，让Spock探索。Leonard抚摸Spock身侧的双手让他颤抖不止，然后Leonard的手来到他的背后，精确地按在了后腰的某个位置。他闷哼了一声，腰部向前挺。他退回去皱眉看着Leonard。

“为什么——”

“我以前学过一点瓦肯解剖学。”Leonard弯着嘴角，拇指按着Spock的后腰，正好压在他体内的睾丸上，让Spock整个身体愉悦地颤抖。“‘医生’的头衔可不只是为了作秀。”

“哦。”Spock巧妙地说。Leonard一只手继续按揉Spock的后腰，另一只手向下，修长的手指抚摩湿滑的生殖缝。“Leonard，你的润滑液在哪里？”

Leonard冲他抬起眉毛。“你有什么特别计划吗，Spock？”

“的确。”Spock说，然后倾身在Leonard耳边低语。

他详细讲完计划的时候，Leonard不停地喘着粗气，扭动身子，用言语和肢体一起乞求。“好的，好的，非常完美。就在床头柜里，快去拿。快点，你个迟钝的瓦肯人。”

Spock考虑着故意放慢动作挑逗Leonard，但是老实说，他自己也没什么耐心。他拿到瓶子，热切地看着Leonard，一边在手上倒了大量的润滑液。

“请翻身。”

Leonard立即听从了，将他漂亮的屁股展示给Spock。他上半身压得很低，支着膝盖抬起臀部，刚好能够让Spock弯腰俯上去，亲吻他的后颈。他压在Leonard身上，用湿滑的中指轻轻按揉Leonard的后穴，Leonard在他身下扭动喘息。Spock的手指敏感地感受Leonard的身体，仅仅是Leonard肌肤的触感就足够考验Spock的瓦肯控制力。他轻轻按压，Leonard呼了口气，分开双腿弓起后背，然后他的手指就伸进去了。

Spock陶醉在Leonard的反应当中，闭上双眼，感受迸发的快感从他的中指顺着胳膊传来，聚集在他的下身。不可能继续克制下去了，他让自己的阴茎伸了出来，用另一只手上下套弄，一边咬着Leonard的脖子，用手指给他扩张。

Leonard喘息着，胡乱抓着床单，向后摆动臀部，让Spock的手指插得更深。他在床上表现得如此主动（He was so expressive in bed）。戏弄Leonard给Spock带来了巨大的愉悦，他缓慢地抽插着手指，直到Leonard不再冷静，开始生气地骂他。

“你能再慢点吗？急死你的伴侣有什么逻辑，啊？”

“没有逻辑。”Spock说，用无名指指尖轻按Leonard颤动的穴口。“你想要两根手指？”

“是的！快点——哦！”Spock终于伸进了两根手指，Leonard倒吸了一口气。“上帝，求你了，快点。直接操我，坚忍的混蛋瓦肯（fucking stoic-ass Vulcan）。”

“我的确是个喜欢屁股的瓦肯人（I am indeed an ass Vulcan）。”Spock说，欣赏着展现在他眼前的屁股。

Leonard笑出了声，像是被呛住了，无法抑制的笑声满是情热。“天哪，Spock。你还要多久？”

过了好一会，他才用动作回答这个问题，他一只手扩张着Leonard，另一只手让自己保持硬挺，直到Leonard近乎抽泣。只有这时，他才伸进第三根指头，很久之后又加上了第四根，Leonard瘫倒在床上，双腿弯成M形，用再次硬起来的下身蹭着床单，语无伦次地低语。

“你要是不……妈的……我就——哦，Spock，求你了。”

“你是在威胁如果我不尽快进入你的话，你会操我吗？”

“是的！你个——快点——哦，啊，求你了。”

Spock慢慢抽回手指，Leonard哼唧了一声。Leonard的身体开始颤抖，Spock捧住Leonard的屁股，分开臀瓣，阴茎抵住Leonard被玩弄许久的后穴。仅是接触就让Leonard喘息不止，在Spock有任何动作之前，Leonard向后摆动臀部。Leonard炽热包裹着Spock的阴茎，湿热的感觉如此柔滑完美。他毫无阻碍地送了进去，Leonard太包容了，太美妙了，他的耳朵尖都能感受到Leonard的情热。整根没入的时候Leonard尖声叫了出来，而Spock勉强抑制住了自己兴奋的呼气。

他将Leonard压在身下，立即开始了动作，慢悠悠地摆动腰胯，而与之相反的是，他开始在Leonard的脖子和肩膀上用力啃咬。他按照Leonard之前的请求在Leonard身上留下痕迹，心不在焉地希望Leonard拥有皮肤再生器，在明天上班之前能够修复这些咬痕。Leonard不停地呜咽打颤喘息，渴求更多。

他毫不留情地用Leonard的身体取悦自己，不过Leonard似乎并不在意。他专注地感受Leonard紧致的内壁，Leonard在他身下的身体，他嘴中铁锈的味道。他已经兴奋太久了，腹部的快感毫不费力地燃烧着，被Leonard的情欲扇得更旺。他大力顶进Leonard的身体，Leonard屏住呼吸，紧缩的后穴完美地吮吸着他。Spock的控制在消散——其实是粉碎——然后他高潮了，射进Leonard美妙的身体。Leonard高声咒骂。他把Leonard翻了个身。

Leonard双腿环住他的腰，弓起后背，Spock再次深深地插入。频率残忍地加快，他一只手握住Leonard开始渗出液体的阴茎，撸弄的动作带来的水声让他兴奋不止。他吻住Leonard的嘴唇，用牙齿和舌头堵住即将迸发的话语。Leonard紧紧地攫着他的背，射在了他的手里，Spock吞下了Leonard的叫喊。

Spock挤出最后几滴精液，全数落在Leonard的肚子上，直到Leonard含糊不清地乞求更多美妙的折磨。他用手聚拢白色黏浊，然后将两根手指伸进Leonard的嘴巴。Leonard饥渴地吮吸着。

“我渴求你，Leonard McCoy。”Spock告诉他。慢慢地，Leonard睁开眼睛。Spock盯着Leonard的眼睛，一边操着Leonard，将他钉进床垫，“你会知道我对你的欲望。当我看你的时候，我看到的不是笑话。是你的美。”

Leonard想要转头不去看他，但是Spock将他固定在那里，手指贴着Leonard抖动的舌头。

“你相信我吗，Leonard？”

Leonard呻吟着闭上双眼，点了点头。

“很好。”

他抽回手指，取而代之的是他的嘴巴，他品尝着Leonard强烈的情感：欲望，被认为迷人而感到的恐惧和疑惑，被这样操弄而感到的巨大快感。这些情感在Spock体内回旋将他淹没，让Spock忍不住屏住呼吸。他再次在Leonard身体里高潮了。

他抽出阴茎，放开Leonard，起身站到床边。“站起来？”他问。

Leonard躺在床上喘着粗气，四肢绵软无力。他看上去累到了极点。“Spock，我不知道我们能不能完成你剩下的计划。你简直要杀了我。”

“我认为不是。请起立。”他再次说道。Leonard渐渐站了起来。

他跌跌撞撞地站在床尾，摆出Spock刚才向他详细描述的姿势。Leonard记得如此准确，Spock有些惊讶。Leonard双手扶着墙，分开双腿，疲惫地低下头。“可能需要你扶着我。”

“我完全可以做到此事。”Spock说，舔了舔嘴唇。他看到他的精液已经有一小股从Leonard身体里漏了出来，诱惑着他。他把手放在Leonard的大腿内侧，两根手指聚起黏浊。他轻轻向上擦拭，将精液重新推进Leonard的身体。他的动作让Leonard颤抖不止，差点站不稳脚。他亲吻着Leonard的脖颈，Leonard侧过头让他安抚那里的咬痕。

他抽回手指，按着Leonard的腰，慢慢地沿着Leonard的后背向下，亲吻脊柱上的每一个凸起。他尝到了汗水的味道，还有一丝甜味。然后Spock用鼻子磨蹭浑圆的皮肤，直到尝到自己精液的咸味。

Spock舔着Leonard松弛而敏感的后穴，不断抽送舌头让Leonard轻声喘息。Leonard的双腿疲惫地打颤，Spock用舌头捕捉到一小滴精液，将其堵回Leonard的身体。他紧跟其后，舌头探进Leonard的身体深处，不停地舔舐。

“Sp……”Leonard试着说，但是失败了。“拜……托。”

Spock顺从地与舌头一起伸进一根指头。Leonard倒在墙上，唯一让他没有摔倒的是Spock搂着他的腰的胳膊。Spock找到Leonard的前列腺，羽毛一样地轻轻按压，直到Leonard完全崩溃。

在Leonard摔倒地上之前，Spock及时扶住了。“你没有夸张。”

Leonard举起一只胳膊去抓Spock的耳朵，将他拉进一个吻，动作意外地迅速。他们靠着墙亲吻，直到Leonard恢复了些许力气。然后Leonard站起身，摆回刚才的姿势。

“来吧，亲爱的。”他扭过头说，“我可没有整个晚上的时间。”

Spock不需要再次的确认。他握着Leonard的腿弯抬起来，Leonard惊讶地叫了一声。他抱着Leonad，惊叹于男人的柔韧灵活。Leonard可以将双腿分得很开，前胸贴着墙壁，后背弓起优美的曲线。Spock想要在不借助双手的情况下直接顶进Leonard的身体，但是他湿滑的阴茎似乎不想配合。他试了一次，两次，终于在第三次进入了Leonard的身体。Leonard呻吟着，后穴立即紧紧地裹住他。

Spock很喜欢Leonard发出的声音：轻柔的呻吟和急切的喘息。Leonard无法用言语表达快感的声音。这一次Spock避开了Leonard的前列腺，想要让Leonard休息一下，只是一下下地肏弄。他插进Leonard潮湿的肠道，Leonard倒在墙上，只靠Spock扶着他。Leonard像丝绸一样包裹着他，柔软舒服，温暖诱人。他能感觉到Leonard全身发热不停颤抖，他用嘴巴吻着Leonard的脖子。

“你太迷人了（You are fascinating）。”他轻声说。

Leonard发出一声——大概是抗议。和他们身体间湿滑的水声混在一起。

Spock又吻了下Leonard的脖子，然后向上移，嘴唇描摹着Leonard的耳朵。他轻轻咬了一下，Leonard舒了口气，他疲惫不堪，但依然因为这样的触碰感到愉悦。Spock放慢了动作。他的顶弄变得缓慢悠长。他抽出阴茎，只有敏感的头部还在Leonard的体内，然后慢慢地，慢到Leonard不得不喘息着吸取空气，送进他的阴茎。他腹部的火苗点燃整个身体。他再次高潮了，吻着Leonard胡茬未修的脸颊，在Leonard的耳边低语。

一时间，他们都没有动。Leonard的双腿疲惫地颤抖，于是Spock慢慢将他放开。Leonard的脚踩在地上，Spock还深埋在他的体内。Spock用手按揉着Leonard的大腿后面，舒缓那里绷紧的肌肉。

过了一会儿，Leonard慢慢缩紧后穴，然后放松下来。他轻声笑着，有些头晕。“我不知道我给自己找了什么麻烦。”他嘟囔道。

Spock用嘴巴和手指吻着Leonard的肩膀。“你想让我停下吗？”

Leonard身子向后仰，脑袋靠着Spock的肩膀。“当然不。只是……等我一会儿。我想我还能再来一次。”

Spock耐心地等待。他亲吻着Leonard放松顺从的身体，偶尔向前顶着腰胯，感受Leonard缩紧的后穴。Leonard不再喘息了，但是他看上去依然很累。最终，Leonard抬起头，离开Spock的怀抱。

他将自己从Leonard的身体中抽出来，Leonard转过身，后背倚着墙，抬起一条腿环住Spock的腰。Spock搂住Leonard，帮Leonard抬起另一条腿。很快Leonard就绕在Spock的身上。Leonard亲了下他的脸颊，然后近乎迟疑地吻着Spock的嘴巴。Spock立即回应，想要打消Leonard疑虑。

“你准备好了吗？”Spock问。

Leonard所能做的只有点头。Spock将自己对准Leonard的后穴，轻轻推了进去。他渐渐将他填满，Leonard呻吟着，腹部肌肉颤抖着，绷紧的嘴巴看上去美味极了。Spock舔了上去，用舌头描绘Leonard的双唇，直到Leonard张开嘴让他把舌头伸进去。

他们的舌头缓慢色情地交叠在一起。Leonard温顺无比，任由Spock抵着墙操他，修长的手指托着他的臀部，小心地将他举起然后落向Spock的阴茎。每一次Leonard都会发出美妙的声音——不安的，渴望的呜咽——而Spock轻而易举地吞下Leonard愉悦的声音。

他向后撤了一点，Leonard渴求地向他靠近。Spock吻了下Leonard的脸颊安抚他。“你太美了。”他轻声说，“一直都是——但特别是现在。”

“为——为什么？”

Spock垂眼看着他，享受着Leonard绯红的脸颊，失神的双眼。“你是自由的。”Spock低声说，再次撞进Leonard的身体。“你对我如此渴求。看到这样的你让我倍感欣喜。”

“Spock……”

“看到你现在样子的人是我，我以此感到愉快。”Spock亲吻Leonard的额头，他的太阳穴，然后是他的耳朵尖。“你的身体如此美丽，Leonard。那些人只欣赏到了你的外在（So many have feasted their eyes on your form）。但是他们没有见过这样的你，对吗？”

Leonard虚弱地摇了摇头。“没——没有。我从未——我从不带客人回家。”

“我对你来说是客人吗？”

Leonard发出一声虚弱的轻笑。“你知道答案。”

Spock知道答案，于是他没有继续追问，而是让自己继续用Leonard的身体取悦自己，沉醉于Leonard的开放，环着Spock腰的强健大腿，被汗水打湿的皮肤触感。尽管他们的性交已经持续了这么久，Leonard的身体像天鹅绒一样柔软，依然渴求着Spock。刺进Leonard的身体，让Leonard的触碰给他带来炽热的快感是符合逻辑的。他吻着Leonard修长的脖子，再次高潮了，愉悦地呼出一口气。

然后，他站在那里 ，平复自己的呼吸。Leonard的手轻抚他的后背，双腿支撑不住向下滑。Spock举起Leonard，小心地将自己从Leonard的身体中抽出。他们之间的一切都是湿漉漉的，充满了淫腻的味道。Spock又吻上了Leonard的唇。

他把Leonard放在床上，抚顺Leonard的头发，惊叹地低头看着Leonard。Leonard与他对视，眼中是同样的惊奇。

“你的卫生间在哪里？”Spock问。

Leonard告诉他位置，Spock去卫生间将自己收拾好，拿回一块毛巾。他回来的时候，Leonard侧着身睡着了，轻声打着呼噜。Spock给他擦洗的时候，Leonard被弄醒生气的样子很可爱。在Spock可以把毛巾放起来之前，Leonard用四肢缠着Spock将他拉到床上。Leonard之前的疲惫似乎消失了，他用他在跳舞时用到的每一块肌肉拥抱Spock。

“留在这儿？”Leonard抵着他的脖子问。

Spock搂住Leonard的腰，让他们离得更近。“我一直打算如此。”

Leonard舒了口气，渐渐在他们的拥抱中放松下来，然后轻声说。“关灯。”

在黑暗之中，他紧紧地抱着Leonard，Leonard也抱着他。Spock惊叹于让他们走到一起的机缘。他忍不住再次亲吻Leonard，第一次没有亲到，然后从脸颊慢慢向下移到柔软的嘴唇。Leonard有些不满，但还是积极地回应了这个吻。

“睡觉吧……我需要美容觉，你知道吗。”

Spock让自己陷入睡眠，听着Leonard平稳的呼吸将自己拉入同样的状态。他睡意朦胧地决定，他会在早上邀请Leonard出去。一个约会，人类对这种行为的称呼。他们可以在一个没有重低音音乐的地方聊天。他可以越过桌子，把手放在Leonard的手背上，教Leonard瓦肯人亲吻的方式。他会询问Leonard他是否可以在公众场合亲吻他，然后拉着他的手回家，向他展示瓦肯式的舞蹈。明天，他用亲吻叫醒Leonard，告诉Leonard他有多么美，然后问Leonard，轻声地问，Leonard是否愿意属于他，他是否可以属于Leonard。

他闭上双眼。Leonard动了一下，在睡梦中舒了口气。Spock将他拥得更近了。他们进入梦乡，梦中有轻柔的音乐，有对方，还有舞蹈。


End file.
